


I Ain't Ready

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa discovers the differences between Wizards and Muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15: _Interacting with the Outside World_ for Fic Bingo in hh_sugarquill

The Muggle world is a strange, strange place. No brooms, no Portkeys, no Apparition. Wizards have Magic to make wonders – Muggles have science to explain all the wonders the magic does.

A bridge collapses after a battle between Death Eaters and the Order? Structural failure. Werewolves attacking people in Upper Birchwood? Wild wolves escaped from the conservation area. And Muggles will never know what really happened.

Narcissa had never felt so lost in her life. What she was supposed to do, when she had no idea how to live in the world she had been pushed into against her will?

It was ridiculous, really. Only a fool would put themselves into an impossible situation – and right now Narcissa felt like one. Stupid Muggles. Why they had to ruin a perfectly good plan to get rid of those… _half-bloods_ and _muggle-borns_ , fighting in the name of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore? If only Lucius’ plan had worked then the Dark Lord would surely have forgiven the minor mistakes his dear husband had made.

And yet, there she was, standing alone in the middle of nowhere. For all their stupidity, Muggles had invented something truly astounding: helicopters. One, little, flying metal thing had appeared above them just when they were casting their spells, and results were terrifying to say the least. How could have they known the said helicopter was on its way to spread insecticide to the nearby field?

Narcissa vowed to stay away from the Muggle world from now on.


End file.
